Guardians Unite
by delmiron42
Summary: I got nothing for the summary, just read the story and enjoy and comment nicely


Hey guys delmiron42 here with my first non-crossover fanfiction, read and if you like what you see review. Disclaimer, Delmiron42 doesn't own Rise of the Guardians, that would be dream work. Lena Town is something I made up, I'll die of laughter if it's an actual town.

A teen girl stepped out into the night and walked to her favorite restaurant when she heard a cry for help, she ran in the direction, and saw as a building was on fire and the firefighters were saying there was nothing they could do for the young girl trapped inside, the teen looked and saw a way to get inside and went for it, the firefighters tried to keep her from entering the building, but this did no good. She ran inside and called out for the little girl. The little girl shouted out in response. The teen quickly found the girl and went back to where she entered the house, just as she reached the exit the building started to creak, the teen realized that they both couldn't make it out of the house. After this conclusion she threw the young girl through the exit, and the building collapse. Then the teen awakened later that night no memories of what had just occurred, in fact no memories what so ever including her name. She looked up and saw the moon; the moon told her, her name. Her name was Lena, she was the guardian of Summer. She walked to town and saw a young girl. As she had no memories she didn't know that this was the girl she had saved, she then asked the young girl, "Where am I?" The little girl then proceeded to pass through Lena. The sensation felt weird to say the least and Lena ran off. Unknown to her someone was watching. Now I think it's a good idea to stop and describe Lena. Lena has light blond hair; she now wears a light blue dress with white shoes. She has a cape and since she can't be seen she put up her hood so her face was hidden. That night she cried herself to sleep.

At the pole

North had called all the guardians together. He looked and said, "Pitch has returned, and I think he may be after the newest guardian." Jack Frost looked startled and North reassured him saying, "Manny picked new guardian before you all arrived so be at ease Jack." Jack relaxed, but only slightly. Then the guardian of fun asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "Who's the new guardian?" North looked up and said, "A girl by the name of Lena, we need to find her before Pitch." Bunnymund or the Easter Bunny chimed in, "If we don't she may be in serious trouble." The Tooth Fairy then said, "We ought to spread out and find her." Jack nodded and said North's infamous line, "To the sleigh." They all piled in and took off.

At Lena Town

Lena awoke the in the middle of the night to a chill; she looked down to see the ground had frosted. She looked up; often had her parents told her stories of Jack Frost and his frost abilities, she loved the stories and never once doubted his existence. In fact she believed in every one of the Guardians. To see Jack Frost, sitting in front of her, let's just say it was a miracle she didn't faint, but man was she close. In fact Jack saw her reaction and said, "You should probably sit down." She did, because she definitely would have fainted after being talked to by the legendary Guardian of Fun himself. Then the memory of last night flooded her memory and she couldn't hold back the tear that had been there last night. Jack took notice and asked, "What's wrong, why are you crying?" She looked at him and said sadly, "No one sees me Jack, they just walk through me, literally." His frown widened as he remembered that he went through the same exact thing. He then put his arm around the new guardian and pulled her into a much needed hug. The young guardian turned into the hug and cried only to be interrupted by a dark and cold laughter, both guardians turned to see pitch, out in the daylight. Jack said, "So follow me or something, Pitch, last I knew you didn't come around here." Lena recalled the terrible tales of Pitch Black or more commonly referred to as the Boogie Man. Lena was never afraid of him because she always believed that if Pitch would rise to frighten the world, the Guardians would rise to fight the oncoming darkness. Even now she wasn't afraid and stood to face this challenge. Jack had never once seen someone so brave aside from his friends back home; he recognized that she wasn't afraid as Pitch did. He said, "So this is the new guardian I've heard so much, you don't seem frightened though, that I will have to fix." Just then the nightmare horses came out of nowhere and both guardians were terribly outnumbered. Lena, being new at being a guardian summoned what power she had and went against the onslaught, while Jack used his frost powers. Lena, not knowing her own powers simply fought hand to hoof as horses have no hand. She didn't know why she could fight so well because what she didn't remember was that she took karate and was a black belt before that fateful incident with the building. Then she saw Jack outnumbered and ran to his aid. As she ran she felt a power start to build up and it started to hurt, so she let it out in a burst. The burst was bright and had the color of summer and blasted away not only the nightmares but nearly Pitch, who took this as his cue to leave. Jack would have took to chase but Lena, completely zapped of energy from the burst had passed out cold. Just then the other guardians appeared seeing the young guardian in his arms they all relaxed as he carried the unconscious girl in her arms and put her in the sleigh. As they left, Pitch watched and thought to himself, _a new ally if I can convince her_.

Me: so how was that chapter

Jack: it was okay

Lena: I can't wait to find what happens next

Easter Bunny: of course you can't, the story's about you

Jack: don't mind the kangaroo

Bunny: I'm a BUNNY!

Me: you don't have to be upset , we all know you're a kangaroo

Bunny: I AM A BUNNY!

Me: See you next time


End file.
